Heart Sensor
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: 'I don't know how or why, but that fool could always sense how I felt... I never got that.' Vegeta's late night training gives way to something a little more after it all goes downhill as usual and he and Goku have a little talk. Yaoi, G/V. Rated for safety.


**Hello all! It is now time for another DBZ fanfiction!**

**This is based off a particular picture I saw on Google. I liked one in particular, and seeing how Goku and Vegeta are my favorite couple to ship, I had to write this. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Do not ask me where the title came from... because I have NO idea. o.o**

**Warning: This IS yaoi, meaning b/b. Please do not read or review if this isn't your thing. Other mentions include: mentions of rape, slight abuse, language. **

**Enjoy! All is in Vegeta's POV.**

* * *

**Heart Sensor  
**

I hated when Kakarot proved me wrong, especially when it came to things like my feelings. It was my personal business what happened to me in the past, just like it was my personal business as to how I trained, how I ate and what I did in my spare time.

He didn't need to know. But he always DID.

He always had this sense about me. I never understood that clown, but every time he would come near me, even so much as touch me when we trained or sparred... something inside of me would jolt and I'd feel so... weird. Like hot, heavy almost. It always confused me, because for so long I never knew what it was. He knew but he never told me about it.

He had this... smile, this knowing look every time I'd stop to rest. It was like... he could read my mind and pick out what was wrong with me and find ways to calm me down. I just didn't get it!

Then it happened. I learned what it was that fateful night, and everything afterwards changed between Kakarot and I forever.

I was training one night in the Gravity Chamber. I had it set beyond what my harping wife had allowed it to be set on, and I sent a flurry of punches and kicks through the air, graceful and powerful all at once.

As I trained, I felt my body protesting against me. I felt it telling me to eat a Senzu Bean and to stop before I hurt myself or the room- again. I knew I'd been over training these last few weeks, but I had to if I were to ever defeat Kakarot!

That same pride and the urge to wipe the smirk of Kakarot's face drove me to push harder than I ever did. Imagines of him becoming a Super Sayian, something that I should have done first, only drove me to train harder.

All of a sudden, I felt that hot, heavy feeling again. It was worse than I'd ever felt it before, and I was literally brought to my knees, grabbing at my chest, gasping for air and struggling to see where the switch to turn off the machine was. My heart was racing a hundred miles a second, my head was dizzy, I felt sick, and my body finally gave in under all the gravity.

The last thing I really remember was being forced on the ground and feeling the gravity compressing my already heavy chest. After that, I passed out...

_"Vegeta! Can you hear me? Vegeta!_"

So many... so many horrid things swirling around in my head... images of what that bastard Frieza forced me to do... how he took away my innocence at 13 years old... how powerless I was to stop him from taking me, tearing me apart, forcing me to beg and plead for my life until I either blissfully passed out or I was just unable to do anything but lay there sobbing and bloody and broken...

_"Hey, shhh... it's okay, Geta..."_

The voice... it sounded so soft...

Wait, who was that? Where am I? And who's touching me? Not again... I don't want to do this again! I won't let it happen anymore! I'm stronger now! I'll destroy you, you bastard!

_"Vegeta! Relax, relax... don't fight this, your body needs this. Oh Kami... Geta, it's me... shhh. It's alright... I've got you. You're okay... you're okay..."_

I can't! I won't let him take advantage of me any longer! GET OFF ME!

_"VEGETA!"_

That's what did it. It broke through my dream... it was nothing but a dream. Thank Kami...

I finally opened my eyes, and through my aching body and mind, I pieced together I was in my room. It was evening, and the window was cracked open, a light breeze caressing my overly sensitive and hot body. I was safe... my body hurt but it wasn't what I thought it was. I was safe.

Next to me was the **last** person I needed to see.

"K-Ka...Kakarot..." I struggled to speak, but my voice didn't want to work with me. Nothing did. What the hell had I done to myself back there? Better still, how was in my room, half naked and covered in bandages?

I could see he was relived, and he started wiping my cheek. Even though my pride wanted nothing more than to scream at him, the touch alone pulled me closer to him, almost as if I was longing for it...

"Shhh. Vegeta, you're lucky Bulma isn't here. You set that thing on too high and you went in with no Senzus! Oh boy..." he said in that joking manner that always made me want to kill him...

"What... what are you... d-doing here?" I struggle to ask him, annoyed he's seen me at my weakest point. His expression shadowedd as he looked at the bandages wrapped tightly across my chest.

"Your power level was dropping fast. I used Instant Transmission so I could see what was going on. Looks like I came just in time..." he trails off, resuming his wrapping of my arm.

"Any longer and your chest would have caved, you idiot. I wish you'd stop training and relax some more, 'Geta..."

He finished wrapping my injuries and sets everything aside. I watch him the entire time, floating in and out of it. The next time I open my eyes, he's closer to me than I'm comfortable with, and it's then I finally remember I have arms and I try to hold him back. My body really hurts... why on earth is everything so painful?

"Hmm? Vegeta, what's wrong?" He wiped something off my cheek and I turn red. I'm... crying... in front of HIM...

"'Geta... Why were you crying and screaming like that? Did I hurt you?" he asked me, childishly confused and caring, his breath caressing my face. Oh Kami... my body... it can't take this...

"P-Please... get away from me... Kakarot, please..." I'm begging him, a third- class clown, to MOVE?! I should be pushing him away! But... I don't want to... I can't... and I can't tell him why.

He'll find me disgusting. He will see my weak side and I refuse to show a third class clown anything of mine! It's MY business!

"Vegeta... why are you moving like that..." his voice lowers and he's so close to my lips... good Kami, stop this! Stop teasing me and leave me alone!

He is still there, and a moment later... my whole world just halts.

His lips are on mine. It's soft, but it's there. He's... in front of me... and we... I... I don't know what just happened.

My body jolts under his as his tongue soon finds its way into my mouth. I feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, but as much as this hurts I can't force him to get away. Even after everything I've been through as a child, this kiss... it's worth the pain.

His tongue isn't like what I was used to. He's inexperienced with a lot, but with this... it's almost as if he can read my body's actions. He's wet and warm and careful as he tastes my mouth. Soon I feel my body pulling closer to him, begging him to devour me. Our tongues dance with one another and I'm in such a dazed state I can't think straight.

Soon, my eyes completely snap open. My erection is ready for him, but I'm not. I'm physically and mentally unable to comprehend what it is I want and I hear myself whimpering under him.

"N-no... Kakarot, please... not..." He smiles at me and kisses me briefly. He... he knows. I feel him supporting me and I'm thankful... I can't even sit up right now; everything's just happened too fast for me to keep up.

"Don't you worry, my Prince. I'm not gonna do anything until you are ready for it. But how I wanted to taste you for so long..." he whispered in my ear as he strokes my still noticeable erection, his fingers playing with the hem of my boxers. My body continues to jerk and I let out a soft moan. **He's** why I've been feeling like this... so hot and heavy...

Do I... I love him...? I have feelings for this fool... I don't know if its a Sayian response or heat or whatever, but... my heart's telling me I'm in love with him... but when? Why?!

He soon breaks the kiss and cradles me in both arms, his thumb stroking my forehead. My head leans into his chest, and I listen to his heart beating, my mind racing. My lower half is grateful to me as I try to get images out of my head. For several minutes, it's nothing but a relaxing silence. The breeze feels good, his body feels good, and I'm close to falling asleep when...

"Vegeta... those scars on your arms and legs. You didn't get those from a battle, did you." he suddenly asks me.

I don't respond at first, wanting to sleep, before his fingers begin running down an old scar on my neck. It extended all the way down to my midsection on my left side. It made me shudder and I looked up at him blearily.

"... no. No..." I mutter, my eyes half closed. I'm so tired, and he's so warm, and I'm so confused.

Why is he, Kakarot, a low class of all Sayians, making me feel like I'm exposed or something? I feel weak, but at the same time, I want him to know. It's a sickening paradox in my mind, and I really dislike it.

"What happened to you? I promise it'll stay between us. But you're hurting, Vegeta. I knew you were from the moment we first fought. It was like..." His fingers interlace in mine as he continues to talk.

"... almost like I could... I dunno, sense your pain. Something bad happened to you, and it scarred you more than you want others to know."

I just lay there, wanting to say something to prove him wrong but I can't. Looking away, I nod once. I don't know why. Maybe it was my weaker half taking over me, but I caved in and I told him.

"I... I was...abused. By that bastard you destroyed..." I begin slowly, the words sounding strange as they leave my mouth.

"Who abused you?" he asks carefully. I close my eyes to avoid seeing the innocence on his face. He's so damn innocent, yet he's a Sayian! I don't understand you, Kakarot... I don't understand you at all.

"When I was about seven or eight, Freiza came to our home world. Before he forced us to work under him as slaves, he made a deal with my father. If he took me with him for one whole year, he would expand my powers and make me one of the strongest Sayians our people would have ever seen." I begin.

"My father and I naturally agreed. We only found it fitting that I should be as powerful as my father if I were to rule after him one day. On my 12th birthday, as per the agreement, Frieza came and signed the papers saying he and my father made the agreement, and that I would be back in one year's time, stronger than ever. But that was nothing more than a lie..."

I feel so drowsy... what did that fool give me, anyways? "What happened out there?"

"Frieza... he used me as his personal slave. I was held there for almost five years before I was finally able to free myself. During that time, he... he used me as a... a sex slave... he raped me over and over, sometimes alone, other times with his henchmen, other times passing me around like I was a dog's toy. Half the time it was just him trying to break me, destroy my Sayian pride. I wouldn't do what he asked, so he would force himself on me for hours until I pleaded for mercy or I passed out."

Opening my eyes, I made sure Kakarot didn't see my pained expression. "It was relentless. I was... I was honestly scared for the very first time out there. I didn't want to break and give him any satisfaction, but I didn't want to die like that... I was alone out there and I was scared..." I finished in a pained whisper.

I felt Kakarot's hand touch my cheek before he leaned in and bumped foreheads with mine. "You don't have to keep talking about this, Vegeta."

I smiled. "Kakarot... I fought back. Understand this. My body was broken for months after I finally snuck out, and I knew he would come and try to kill me for what I had done."

Using what energy I could muster, I lifted my hand and pushed against Kakarot so I could see his face. He looked like he didn't know what to think, something I will admit I found rather... cute.

"On Planet Namek, when he fired that energy blast through my heart, I wasn't scared I would die. I don't know what made that thought pass through my mind, but seeing you, a possible beacon for our fallen race, defend someone like me... it... didn't scare me anymore. Frieza paid his price for what he did to me."

Kakarot blinked before he nodded. "You... you still got hurt bad, Vegeta... I..." he bowed his head in defeat.

"I know, Kakarot. It took me a long time, and even now I still have nightmares about what happened to me. But... I'll be okay. You saved me earlier from one of them."

"One of what?" he asked. I chuckled.

"My nightmare. I felt trapped in one of them. Right before I passed out in the Gravity Chamber, I heard you speaking to me, telling me to relax and I listened to your voice. Images kept playing in my head. I could hear myself screaming, crying, begging him to stop and refusing to give in. But your voice saved me. It cut through everything else and I remembered you destroyed that lizard bastard."

I was so exhausted now. I guess Kakarot noticed. But he didn't move to let me sleep alone.

"I'm staying here tonight, Geta." he said resoundingly, curling into the bed me and me WIFE have shared. He was determined, snuggling next to me, our faces a mere few inches from each other. I looked at him in horror.

"What if Bulma comes back and sees us, you idiot?!" I scold. He looks at me a long moment before he smiles and brings my hand up to his lips.

"I don't care. I didn't know you went through so much as a child, and that's what that sting in my chest was. I always felt it whenever we battled or sparred. I couldn't say anything before because I know you. You would've denied it from here until tomorrow. You were in pain, Vegeta. I knew you were stubborn but you suffered quietly just so you could maintain your stupid pride. No more, okay? No more."

His fingers interlace with mine once again, staring off into space somewhere. "I don't care how prideful you want to be. I don't care about your obsession to defeat me. You can be stubborn all you want. But I promise I'll protect what's left of your heart until it's finally healed for good. No matter what it takes." he explained before he closed his eyes, still holding my hand.

"I don't want you to be hurt anymore, 'Geta. I love you too much for that." He quickly leaned over and gave me one last kiss before he laid back down and closed his eyes. I was still stuck on stupid until my senses caught up to me.

"Besides, you look adorable when you blush. Good night, Geta!" he said happily. He was SO lucky I couldn't pummel him right now, but I will be getting payback for that!

"KAKAROT! Kakarot, wake up!"

A soft snore from him told me he wasn't gonna move until morning. I shook my head, mumbling 'idiot third-class' under my breath before I finally shut my own self up and watched him sleep for a minute.

He really was the most unusual Sayian I've ever met... so naive, so innocent, yet so powerful and deadly. He was a Sayian like none other.

He wanted to be with someone like me... a broken, prideful, stubborn Sayian prince.

I smiled at him. I hated when he proved me wrong. I knew I had emotions, feelings, a heart. I did, otherwise this planet and himself would have long since been destroyed. He saved me from my nightmare, he listened to me and accepted everything about me. He was the only one I trusted with this secret and to me, it felt right.

I really cared about this fool. Why you of all people, Kakarot... why did it have to be you...

"Night, idiot." I whispered to the smiling Sayian before I felt my own heavy eyelids close. My body didn't feel weird anymore. It felt... right.

This whole night felt right to me. I held his hand as tight as my body would allow. I didn't want Kakarot to let me go, and I didn't want to let him out of my life either. Even if our families would never understand the kind of feelings we clearly had for one another, it was okay. I didn't have to battle scared and alone for once in my life.

I had Kakarot to fight alongside me, to protect me. Which meant I would not let anything happen to him. I couldn't bear losing him. Except when I defeated him, of course.

_'Thank you, Kakarot.'_

* * *

**And complete! **

**I don't know why I love fluffy G/V yaoi but I do, especially when Vegeta's on the hurting end of the story. I think I'll switch the roles next time, but Vegeta being a nursing type just seems... deadly... **

**Anyways, please tell me what you think, and everything but flames and negative comments will be accepted and read! I can't improve if I get negative comments. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
